Promesa
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [One-Shot] No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, lo importante era que estaban juntos y que esa promesa no había sido rota, más bien, había sido cumplida.•Regalo de navidad/año nuevo.


**Disclaimer: **Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, historia sin fines de lucro.

**Promesa**

Las luces de las luciérnagas adornaban la aldea de la anciana Kaede, todo el paisaje que se presentaba ante los ojos zafiros era hermoso… único. Aquellas criaturas hacían que todo el paisaje se viera encantador, pero, dejando de lado la magia del paisaje, que aunque la mayoría lo viera encantador, para Kagome era doloroso.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que habían empezado a recolectar los fragmentos de la esfera de Shikon —En el cual Naraku les llevaba ventaja—. Un año, un tormentoso año sin verlo a él.

Sin ver a Sesshomaru

Rin se había quedado al cuidado de Jaken, el cual tiempo después necesito la ayuda _del equipo de Inuyasha _y así fue cómo todos terminaron juntos.

Pero él no estaba.

Y eso era lo que a ella le preocupaba. Había escuchado, —Gracias al hablantín de Jaken—. Que Sesshomaru había ido a combatir contra unos enemigos y que probablemente saldría victorioso. Pero, eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Si no el simple hecho de que él no pudiera cumplir su promesa.

Porque hace meses se había dado cuenta de que le quería, tal vez había sido por el simple hecho de convivir con él —Un par de semanas antes, cuando, Naraku los ataco—. En las cuales, se había dado cuenta de que no era lo que aparentaba, no era aquel youkai despiadado, no, pero tampoco tenía un corazón cálido o demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Pero, aquel paisaje que se presentaba ante ella le estrujaba el corazón, le recordaba aquella promesa de que _estarían juntos. _Pero él no estaba.

"_¿Volverá?" _Se preguntó al momento que se recargaba sobre un árbol, curiosamente, aquel dónde habían estado juntos y se habían hecho aquella promesa. _"¿Por qué no vuelve?" _Se preguntaba día tras día, pero, nunca obtenía respuesta. Siempre tenía que llorar a escondidas y sonreír por las mañanas, simulando estar bien, una completa mentira.

Y ahora estaba a punto de ser año nuevo. ¿Él no volvería? Porque, no podría soportar otro años más sin él, lo quería y ansiaba verlo, ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?

Una lágrima fugitiva cayó por sus mejillas ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan mal? ¿Desde cuándo tenía que esconder lo que sentía?

El viento sopló y Kagome espero que esa fría brisa se llevara aquel dolor que tenía almacenado en el pecho. Sus hebras negras bailaron al compás del viento y de repente sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, en ese momento, plateado y negro se fusionaron para danzar con la brisa de la noche.

—Volviste —y nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de los ojos zafiros, lágrimas de felicidad.

El youkai la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente ¿Cómo había podido ella desconfiar de su palabra? Él le dijo que regresaría y lo había cumplido.

Sus orbes doradas demandaron ver a los ojos zafiros y la hizo levantar la cara, tomando su barbilla, estaban tan cerca y finalmente los instintos pudieron más y sin más preámbulo, la beso. Ambos se correspondieron mutuamente, se habían extrañado, se querían. ¿Por qué ocultarlo más tiempo? Kagome rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y Sesshomaru poso sus garras en la pequeña cintura de la femenina. Se mantuvieron entrelazados, hasta que el oxígeno los obligo a separarse.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? —Su pregunta salió inconscientemente de sus labios. Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa y de nuevo la beso en respuesta.

Claro que se quedaría con ella, ¿Y qué mejor manera de empezar el año?

* * *

**Fin**

_Triste, corto, cursi, detallado, inspirado en la clase más aburrida de toda la historia (Historia) xD, Regalo de navidad—Año nuevo, exceso de OoC, irreal, estúpido, demasiada miel Dx, y miles de defectos más, pero…hecho con todo mi cariño/amor para las integrantes del grupo Fanfic BM (Link en mi perfil)_

_En especial aquellas que platican conmigo en su tiempo libre (Jenny, Lirio, Claudia, Albany, Nidia, Perla, Maricruz) ¡Las adoro! Gracias por todo. Y ahora, aprovecho para disculparme por dejar en abandonó mis Fanfics pero sigo en semana de clases, ¡Lo lamento! Espero les haya gustado su regalo y si me lo hacen saber no me enojo. Hasta luego._

**Breen**


End file.
